ABC Game
by demi2344
Summary: Bored, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme Amidala decide to play a game. About halfway through I lost interest. So you really don't have to read this. And before you ask me 'If It's pointless then why did you put it up here' It is because I have NO idea. : But this one has the most words of all my stories; so far :D


"Can we play a game?"

Padmé looks down at the 13 year old boy staring up at her and his Master. "What kind of game?"

The young boy looks slightly embarrassed "I …don't know, I was thinking you guys would say no, so I wouldn't have to think of a game"

Obi-Wan bends down on one knee to be eye level with his uncomfortable looking padawan. "Sure, we'll play a game."

Anakin looks at his Master. "What game?"

Before Obi-Wan has a chance to answer Padme cuts in. "I'll meet you both in the Theed Gardens, I just have to get this Queenly Garb off."

Obi-Wan looks at Padmé and winks, sending her a message in her head that Anakin can't hear. {"Allow me to _assist _you in that."}

Padmé smirks. {"In your dreams Master Kenobi"}

{"Don't worry I'll be asleep sooner than you think"}

Padmé sighs. Anakin watches his Master as he looks at the young Queen as she walks off to go change. "Something is obviously going on that Obi-Wan isn't telling me"/

"Coming Anakin?"

Anakin blinks to find his Master isn't next to him, He looks around then finds his Master staring at him with concern on his face. "Uh, Yes Master."

Anakin hurries over to his Master, and the walk off to the Gardens.

As soon as she is out of their sight Padmé rushes off to her private quarters to change so she can meet them down at the Gardens. After scrubbing the make-up off her face Padmé goes into her closet to find a nightdress to wear. After selecting a red gown and pulling on a cloak the young queen hurries off to find her friends.

Once she arrives she finds them sitting there waiting for her. Padmé sits down next to Obi-Wan. "So did you think of a game?"

Anakin nods. "Yeah, it isn't the best of games, but it's something"

"So how do we play?"

"Ok, So basically, One person starts by saying something or someone they know, want or have with the first letter of the alphabet, and so on and so forth."

"So like and ABC game?"

Anakin smiles "Exactly like an ABC game. I'll go first to show you how the game works."

"And Obi-Wan can go second and I'll go last"

Obi-Wan looks over at Padmé. "Sounds fair."

Anakin looks over at them. / "Is he flirting? How could that be possible, He said he and Padmé were just friends! I mean I know that she likes him….but could he like her back! I mean if he did what would happen! What would Master Yoda say! What would I-"

"Ani, are you alright?"

Anakin looks at Padmé. There is nothing but concern on her face. "Yes…I'm alright"

"Are you sure?"

He was rather annoyed that she was so concerned about him, but he was thankful that she cared. Unlike some people. i.e.: His master. "Yes M'lady"

Satisfied with his answer Padmé nods. Anakin decides to start the game so no one will ask him anymore questions. "Aayla Secura"

Then Obi-Wan mentions the name of one of his longtime friends. "Bant Eerin"

"Hmm…C-3PO."

At the mention of his name the golden protocol droid shuffles in "Yes Mistress Padmé?"

Padmé blushes a little, embarrassed that Threepio came at "request" "Nothing Threepio."

The droid seems a little sad that his assistance isn't required. With the Jedi here Mistress Padmé doesn't exactly need anyone to talk to. "Oh, okay'

Then the droid shuffled off. "Dormé"

Padmé smiled at Anakin's second letter. Then Obi-Wan said his second letter. "Eeth Koth"

"Face paint"

"Face Paint?"

"What it begins with 'F' and it's something I have to wear as Queen. You never said it had to just be people"

"Fine"

Padmé smirks at Obi-Wan's minor defeat.

Anakin's turn. "General Grievous"

Padmé and Obi-Wan burst into laughter. "What is it Master? M'lady?"

They reply at the same time. "Nothing."

"Hoth"

"Hoth Obi? It's so cold."

Obi-Wan smiles. "It's not like I'm going to dump you on there."

Padmé smiles back "Illum"

Anakin frowns. /"So much for warmth"\ "Jabba the Hutt"

Padmé notices the frown on Anakin's face and tries to think of something to cheer him up"

Obi-Wan smirks, sending Padmé a four-letter word that almost makes her fall over. { "Kids"}

{"Obi-Wan are you crazy?"}

{"I'm kidding…"}

Padmé sighs with relief {"Or am I?"}

Padmé looks at Obi-Wan, he has a seductive grin on his face. Padmé so badly wants to kiss him, but they both knew they couldn't with Anakin around.

"What did he say?"

Anakin's sadly innocent little eyes were staring up at her. "He said Kit Fitso…He knows how I used to like him."

"You used to like Kit Fitso!"

Anakin obviously bought her excuse. And Padmé starts blushing so Anakin won't think otherwise. "Yes…I used to."

"Lightsaber"

"Mace Windu"

"Naberrie"

Padmé smiles at her last name. She hasn't seen her family in a few tens, maybe she can see if Obi-Wan and Anakin can come with her when she goes over to her house later in the week.

"Obi-Wan."

"Yes Padmé?"

"No, that's my letter."

"I see"

"Panaka"

"Yes Padawan Skywalker"

"Oh…uh nothing Sir, we we're just playing a game."

"Hmph."

Then he leaves.

"Qui-Gon Jinn"

They expected him to show up, as did everyone else at the mention of their name. Put he stayed in the Theed Palace sleeping in one of the guest quarters.

"R2-D2"

Then the astromech droid comes rolling up next to Padmé and Obi-Wan. A smile lights up her face "Hi Buddy!"

"Shmi Skywalker"

After saying his mother's name Anakin somewhat regrets it. She was still on Tatooine, but she was safe so that's all that mattered.

"Typho"

Obi-Wan smiled as Captain Typho didn't appear, but was with Captain Panaka checking the security system.

"Umbara."

Just the mention of the planet sends shivers down the Padawans back. Even with just a few letters left Anakin started to feel tired. The word 'Ventress' barely escaped his mouth before he felt into a deep sleep.

Since they got so far Obi-Wan and Padmé decided to finish up before returning to Theed Palace. "Watto"

"Xanatos"

Obi-Wan frowns and wrap his arms around Padmé for comfort. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"It's ok M'lady, nothing else really works for 'X'"

"Yoda"

Padmé smiles "So how is Master Yoda anyway?"

"He is doing fine."

"Ziro the Hutt"

"Now that that's over, what shall we do?"

"Well I was thinking we could bring your Padawan back to the palace before he freezes to death."

"It's not that cold."

"I know"

Obi-Wan leans down to kiss Padmé only to be stopped short by the stirring padawan on the other bench.

Padme whispers 'I told you so' in his ear. Obi-Wan smiles and picks up his padawan as he walks back to the palace with Padmé.

{Author's Note: About half way through, I lost interest in this story. If you read this I'm sorry for the waste of time, but Thank You! Don't worry my next story won't be so bad. –demi}


End file.
